


Unfortunate

by Shooting_StarI



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Love, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Sad and Sweet, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_StarI/pseuds/Shooting_StarI
Summary: He Tian just had a bad dream.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes or have any comments about this, then fell free to let me know! I welcome any suggestions! :>

He Tian opened his eyes in the most unfortunate moment. Just when a droplet of sweat formed and, not being able to balance itself on the bridge of his nose, it fell down, straight down his reddened eye. He raised his hand, tried to soothe it with rubbing. Didn’t work.   
  


The sheets rustled; he pushed his fatigued legs out of the bed, onto that filthy floor. He rubbed his whole face — still didn’t work. The repulsive breath of a dream was still present on the back of his neck. Covered with a layer of sweat so thick that it almost felt like a parka, he followed the images inside his head step by step.  
  


Dark alley, filled with a smell of rotting trash. Many men; ties and tattoos, suits and running shoes. The cloud of smoke being blown into his face along with insults. Hits, droplets of blood coloring his teeth, the feeling of fleeting life… And that one thought.   
  


_ One thought that kept making the hair on his arms stand up.  
  
_

He suddenly was walking towards the small bathroom, pushing the dirty curtain aside.

Forcefully turning on the faucet, he let the water fill a few crooks on his hands, and rubbed his face with it. Once was not enough, twice was not enough, three times… Splashing his face with smelly water, he desperately wanted to feel  _ clean.   
  
_

_ Forget the gunshots, forget those bastards, forget, forget, forget!   
  
_

_ ‘What an idiot’,  _ his brothers voice was vibrating inside his head,  _ ‘what made you think they would their promise?’  
  
_

A gush of liquid flew right inside his nose, causing him a few expectorating coughs. He leaned onto the aluminium sink. _ Idiot.  _

_ It doesn’t matter.  _ There was no gunshots, no suits, no threats. And there was no promise. Not a single promise had been made.  _ It’s irrelevant.  
  
_

He Tian dragged his feet through the floor, leaving the wet trails down the claustrophobic den. He finally managed to reach the hard mattress, when a pair of absolutely annoyed eyes stared at him.   
  


“What the fuck are you doing?”   
  


He Tian chuckled internally.  _ Ah, the poor fox.   
  
_

“Swimming.”   
  


“Then swim quieter!”   
  


The bush of red hair swished in the air and suddenly fox’s face was pressed to the other side of the pillow. _How unfortunate.  
_ He Tian smiled and slide between the warms sheets again. 

  
“Goodnight.”

  
“Fuck you.”


End file.
